


This is How Far I Have Fallen

by theinsaneeraser



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, Dubious Consent, Incest, M/M, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-11
Updated: 2011-05-11
Packaged: 2017-10-19 06:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsaneeraser/pseuds/theinsaneeraser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel knows this could possibly kill him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is How Far I Have Fallen

**Author's Note:**

> Third fic I wrote for Five Acts Meme. This was a pairing I hadn't really written before, but I was happy with the out-come.

Castiel knows it’s wrong, knows he should be fighting him off, but he can’t help the way his hips thrust into the air when Raphael touches him, when fingertips brush against the sensitive head of his cock. He knows this is a trap, that after Raphael is done he will have won, but all Castiel can do is watch in horror as he body reacts just the way Raphael wants it too, the wall cold against his back.

He’s lifted then and his legs move to wrap around Raphael’s waist as he thrusts in. It hurts, hurts more then Castiel can compare but there is pleasure there too as his Grace works to quickly ease the pain and heal the damage Raphael has caused by neglecting to prep him first. He knows he should fly away, disappear into the night but when Raphael kisses him Castiel is reminded of home and the small hope that maybe, maybe things could go back to being peaceful again; maybe he means it.

But the grip on his hips tell a different tale as the bricks dig into his vessel’s back and all he can do it hold on as Raphael uses his body relentlessly, whispering soft promises in his ear that Castiel knows he’ll never keep. He vaguely wonders where Balthazar is, why he didn’t think to call for him when he still could… and then Castiel doesn’t think at all, all he knows is the pleasure and slide of skin on skin, the sweat pooling between there bodies; too close together and too hot.

And then Raphael is grunting and Cas can feel the warm of his cum filling him and then he’s coming too, a loud cry from his lips; a cry of release and pain. He knows that it’s all over when Raphael cradles him into his body, whispering a soft apology, a chance, one last chance to fix his wrongs, to repent, but he can’t, wont. Everything he worked for, everything he did to try and help them would be lost.

He feels it when the blade pierces his chest and tears fall down his face. He hopes that Balthazar will avenge him, or at least carry on what he had done, hopefully better then he had. He also wishes he could have made amends with Sam, with Dean.

And then life slips from him completely.


End file.
